There are a variety of devices for removing rough skin from the soles of the feet or similar keratinous surfaces. For example, U.S. Design Patent No. 476,446 depicts a handled tool having a head to which an abrasive surface is affixed. The user grips the handle with the fingers and uses the abrasive surface to remove dead skin and otherwise smooth the skin on the desired surface. One problem with this type of device is that it is difficult for elderly or disabled users to handle. They must be able to grip the handle and reach far enough toward the sole of the foot in order to contact the abrasive surface with the sole of the foot. For those that have limited dexterity, this can be a cumbersome operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,331 depicts a foot brush used for cleaning feet in the shower or bath tub. The user inserts the foot in a “box”, which contains bristles along the bottom and sides, and moves the foot backward and forward across the bristle tips to remove dirt and grime from the foot. While this device may be good for cleaning feet, the bristles are not typically sufficient for abrading dead or rough skin from the soles of the feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,351 depicts a device for removing calluses and dry skin from the soles of the feet. The device has a concave abrasive surface attached to a pedestal having suction cups on the bottom surface thereof for attachment to the shower or tub floor. The suction cups adhere the device to the floor, permitting the user to rub the sole of the foot on the abrasive surface to remove dead or rough skin. While this type of device is very convenient and addresses issues found with handled devices, the abrasive circular concave abrasive surface is not the optimum configuration for abrading dead or rough skin on the entire sole of the foot.
There is a need for a pedicure device for smoothing and abrading skin on the soles of the feet and other keratinous surfaces, which works for users that have limited dexterity.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pedicure device for smoothing and abrading skin on the soles of the feet or other keratinous surfaces such as elbows or knees, that can be affixed to a stationary surface such as the floor, permitting the user to treat the desired surface by simply rubbing it on an abrasive surface without having to bend over or engage in other bodily contortions.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a pedicure device for smoothing and abrading skin on the soles of the feet that has an undulating abrasive surface that facilitates grooming on all areas of the soles of the feet.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a pedicure device for smoothing and abrading skin on the soles of the feet, elbows, knees, or the like, that can be removably affixed to a floor or wall surface while in use, and removed from that surface if desired.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pedicure device for smoothing and abrading skin on the soles of the feet that does not involve use of the hands.